


I'm Not a Bloody Elephant

by kandikid22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandikid22/pseuds/kandikid22
Summary: Ginny Weasley has forgotten something. Something very, very important. But when you don't know what you've forgotten, how can you ever remember?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	I'm Not a Bloody Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a very short fic. I mean extremely short. If you want some Linny fluff, this is the thing for you! But don't get too attached. Enjoy!!  
> (I may make a sequel if this blows up or whatever, but I doubt that so Linny stans come get ur juice now)

It had only been a few hours since the incident.  
Ginny Weasley woke up, rubbing her mascara covered eyes and stretching. Last night’s events were a blur, and her head was fuzzy.  
She stepped into her slippers and walked to the bathroom, removing the crust of makeup that was forming on her face. Why the hell did she sleep in it? She shook her head and brushed her teeth, and combed her hair around until it was…somewhat presentable. She pulled on her uniform, and walked downstairs to the common room, making herself a cup of tea. 

Ron ruffled her hair. “Hey!” she said, and smacked him with a pillow, taking a seat in front of the fire. “You shouldn’t have had so much beer” said Ron. Did she even drink? Whatever. “I’m not a baby anymore, Ron. I’m sixteen.” Ron rolled his eyes and went to the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione. He was always getting on her nerves. She wished he wasn’t so overprotective, but with him being the only older sibling in school, he said there was no one else to. Which was a lie. She finished the rest of the tea, went into her room to hastily pull on her tights, slipped on her shoes and ran to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. 

The first class of the day was Divination, and the aim for the lesson was to read their tea leaves. Ginny didn’t know why she’d picked Divination for her OWLs, it seemed pointless, but last-year Ginny thought it would be easy, which was the furthest from the truth. She poured the boiling water into the cup, watching the leaves scatter and swirl around. She put the metal tea-kettle down and began taking notes off the blackboard while she waited for the tea to brew. “Sorry miss!” she heard from across the room, as a small girl with dirty blonde practically launched herself towards Ginny’s table. Luna, her best friend. “The nargles hid my shoes again” she said, holding up her pair of Doc Martens. Professor Trelawney nodded her head sympathetically, and turned back to her own cup. Ginny poured some more water into Luna’s as she got out her schoolbooks. “Got everything?” she said. Luna nodded. Ginny looked down at her own cup. The elephant. She looked to her notes. "You appear to have forgotten a useful piece of information". She sighed. She already knew. But what was it she’d forgotten? 

That night she laid in bed, her hands behind her head as she gazed at the ceiling. What did she forget? What if she never remembered? She turned onto her side. She was sure she’d remember in the morning.  
***  
She woke up in a cold sweat in the morning, dreams having troubled her all night. Ones which she had, typically, forgotten. She pulled her pillow over her head and groaned. Why was it that she kept forgetting things? And why did her heart beat faster every time she tried to remember what she’d forgotten? She decided to think about it later and get on with her day for now.  
The sun beat down onto the benches to the side of the Quidditch team. Ginny swept her hair up into a ponytail and covered her eyes with her hand, blocking out the sun. The memory still hadn’t come to her yet, and she was beginning to get sick of it. All she knew was she wanted something. Her heart wanted something, but it was unreachable. She walked onto the pitch and launched herself into the air, her breath short, chest tight. She spotted Luna and Neville from across the field, Luna sporting her usual lion hat. Ginny smiled and tried to wave, but a pain stabbed through her head, down through her spine, and she collapsed. 

“Ginny?” she heard. “Luna?” Ginny murmured  
Madam Hooch was looking down at her. “For God’s sake, Weasley, you ruined the game.” Ginny sighed, trying to stand up. “Nope! No you’re not.” said Hooch, lifting her up and bringing her to the medical room.  
***  
She was concussed, apparently……though she didn’t know what that…..meant exactly. Sleep sounded a lot better. 

Flashes came to her in dreams, bright, colourful. She woke up laughing 3 times. 

She was a lot more awake now, according to Madame Pomfrey. She still wasn’t sure what a concussion was, but she…could feel a thread. It was like she had let go of the thread of that memory. Now she had it back. She just needed to pull herself along, without snapping it. So she held onto it all day. The thread was blue, she could tell that was important. Bright, royal blue, regal. She tried to pull on it, pull herself along to the memory, but it failed each time she tried. She decided to take a nap, and see if she had managed to pull herself along by the morning.  
She felt someone shake her awake. “Hello Ginny.” Ginny opened her eyes, seeing a pale face staring down at her. Luna. “Hi Luna.” She said, and for some reason, she felt herself tug on the thread. But why?  
“I just wanted to visit you, Ginny. I brought chocolate frogs.” Ginny opened one, catching it before it could run away, and took the card, reading it. “Another Dumbledore.” She said. Luna took it, their fingers brushing for a split second. “I don’t have one of him yet. Cool.” Another tug on the thread. She could feel a light in the distance.  
They talked for a while, about everything and nothing. For some reason Ginny was anxious, and she felt as if with every word Luna said to her, she tugged on the thread. They brought up crushes. “I didn’t want to tell you for a while Ginny, but I feel like you have to know.” Said Luna, mid-conversation. She covered Ginny’s hand with hers. “I like girls. Not boys.” That was the final tug of the thread, and Luna was the light. “After we kissed at that party… I couldn’t get it out of my head. I want you Ginny.” Ginny looked at her for a few seconds. “We kissed?” she whispered. “You forgot?” “I was blackout drunk.”  
“Well, I’m glad I was sober.” Said Luna, pulling Ginny in, her hand behind her neck, her golden hair brushing softly against Ginny's hot cheeks. And when their lips collided, the memories flooded back. And she didn’t want to pull away. 

So she didn’t.


End file.
